AU Star Wars Rebels
by uperFan
Summary: What if Vader made a different choice at the Sith temple. This is going to be 100% AU so yeah. Just give it a try and stay with me on this one. I think it's worth at least glancing at. From the Season 2 finale to the future.


**Hey so new idea for a story I hope you guys like. So the background for this Fanfiction actually came from a Fanfiction that was deleted from the sight and I never got the name of the author. So I'm going to write it as I remember, but I think the idea was pretty good. Just in case, this is an AU! Hope you all enjoy!**

**On Malachor**

"No! I won't leave you! Not this time." Ahsoka declared to her former master. The temple walls were coming down as it fell apart from the force of the holocron had unleashed. The holocron that was with Ezra and Kanan as they made their way to the Phantom.

Darth Vader stared down at the young Togruta as he felt Anakin Skywalker try and break free from his cage he was trapped in. The hole in his mask giving a clear sight of his yellow eye. Vader never did give Anakin anything anymore, since he made the mistake of trusting the Emperor so long ago. Both him and Skywalker thirsted for an attachment, something that made him happy since he was left on Mustafar. But Vader refused to hurt her more than he already has, and if she wished to stay then it was her choice.

"Then you will die." Vader said and began to walk toward her as Skywalker for the first time in over a decade roared in defiance. Begging him to let her live, the one good thing that he had left. Vader paid him no heed as he marched toward her to end her life in what he was certain was an act of mercy.

"Ahsoka!" The padawan from before screamed as he raced toward both of them to try and help. But Ahsoka pushed him back behind the temple walls. Vader had made it to her and brought his lightsaber down for the killing blow, but Ahsoka raised her lightsabers above her head just in time to block.

"NO! NOOO!" The padawan screamed as the were cut off from one another. She fought back with all of the strength that Vader knew from Skywalker. She was holding her own, refusing to die. The thought angered him. Anger that he used to strengthen his attacks. Skywalker was still fighting him for control, his mind was a tangled mess of emotions, ones Vader had suppressed for so long.

Vader let out a roar of anguish, and sent out a force repulse that damaged the already unstable temple. Ahsoka landed on her back with a grunt and struggled back to her feet to face him again. The temple was going to explode without the holocron to centralize its power. But Vader paid it no mind as he looked at the Togruta. He reached out his hand and began to choke her with the force.

Ahsoka felt the invading presence on her throat. She reached up in a reflex as she was slowly lifted off the ground. She knew she was going to die here. But yet she felt strangely at peace with this. He hands feel to her sides and dropped her lightsabers.

"I'm sorry." She managed to choke out. "I..left you..b-but now...I..won't." She finished never breaking eye contact with her former master. Vader's visible eye widened at her declaration and loosened his hold on her just a little. But he dropped he completely when he saw an emotion he hasn't seen in years. Forgiveness.

Ahsoka feel to the ground again, gasping for air and coughing. Vader started walking to her again, but then the energy from the temple had reached its peak. It let out all of its bottled up energy in a large purple explosion similar to a force storm that through him off his feet and his vision went white.

Vader came to a few minutes later pushing himself up. The fact that he was more machine than man for once helped him. Vader stood and looked around. There was nothing left of the temple, just a fair amount of the foundation. He sensed Ahsoka nearby. He life signature was weak. Vader looked around in a small panic before he saw her hand from under a pile of rubble a few yards away.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin screamed, finally breaking through Vader's defenses, taking back control for the first time in a long time. His eye returned to its natural blue as he rushed to the hand. Drawing strength from the force, he didn't care which side, he through the piece of rubble off of her. Ahsoka laid in a heap. Her eyes were closed and she was laying on her stomach.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin called again in anguish. He couldn't lose another one of his family. He lost Obi-Wan, he lost Padme, he lost Qui-Gon, he lost Rex and the rest of the clones, he lost the Jedi Order, he couldn't lose her too. "Ahsoka please. Give me something!" Had He been able to cry he would be now.

He placed his hand on her shoulder before pulling her around to set her on his lap. Anakin brought her in for another hug. Vader remained silent, something that Anakin was grateful for. Even the darkness can have mercy it seems. Then Ahsoka shifted. Skywalker opened his eyes and looked down at her. Her eyes fluttered open with what seemed great difficulty.

"Anakin?" She said, just above a whisper. Anakin smiled before freezing up. Vader had come back for control of his body. _NO! _Anakin thought as he tried to fight back. But he was no match for his inner demons, Vader feasted on his sadness and failures and anger, it's what made him so much stronger than him.

Vader regained control and his eye became a sickly yellow again. He looked down at the beaten Togruta and dropped her roughly on the ground again. Ahsoka let out a pained groan but didn't say anything as Vader called his lightsaber back to him. He ignited the blade and raised it above his head. Ahsoka didn't try to fight. She simply looked at him with acceptance. She closed her eyes and let her body relax, waiting for the blow. The blow that never came. Vader was looking down at her hearing Skywalker scream in agony, like he did every time Vader killed a Jedi. But Vader couldn't do it. She was too strongly linked to his past. His happiness.

Vader slowly lowered his arm and deactivated his lightsaber. He stared at Ahsoka for a long time, but was finally brought to action when he felt that her life was draining fast. He bent down and put his arms under her knees and upper back. He held her to his chest and left the temple.

Ahsoka opened her eyes a crack, and slightly flinched at the sunlight. She tried again and saw a blurry black figure. He vision cleared to reveal Vader's head. The yellow eye looking at her as if seeing right into her soul. She could vaguely see smoke in the sky behind him as he walked to wherever they were going.

"W-What?" She whispered.

"Rest now." Came the deep voice of Vader, but Ahsoka swore she could hear a little of Anakin as well. But she didn't have the strength to resist the order to sleep. She closed her eyes again and let unconsciousness take her away.

**Okay so please review. I have a lot of stuff going on, so I didn't know when the next update will be so sorry in advance. Just let me know what you all think and I'll try my best to make this work. I have a lot planned for this.**


End file.
